


Royal Wake Up Calls

by mimichama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Knight!Dean, M/M, Medieval AU, Prince!Cas, Valentine's Day Fluff, sleepy snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimichama/pseuds/mimichama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Castiel does not like getting up in the morning, much to the benefit of his sort-of personal servant Dean.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Wake Up Calls

Waking Cas up had been Dean’s favorite part of the day ever since he’d started working as the young prince’s bodyguard. Well, bodyguard was what they called him, most of the time he felt more like a personal servant – waking Cas up in the mornings, making sure he didn’t miss any meals or important appointments. Had someone told him that instead of fighting dragons and saving maidens his life as a knight would one day look like this, he’d have probably laughed in their face but he’d stopped minding his change in career path a while ago. No dragons to fight meant there weren’t dragons in general which Dean thought was a good thing. Plus, there was always Prince Castiel.

The grumpy and sometimes aloof but also bright, brave and kind prince had quickly carved a place for himself in Dean’s heart and mind – a far larger place than Dean would’ve liked to be honest, considering there was no way the prince would ever reciprocate. Still, that didn’t stop Dean from enjoying the little things about his friend, like waking him up for example.

There was just something endearing about Cas when he was still half-asleep. During the day the prince was usually composed, sharp yet considerate. It probably came with the job, Dean thought. Sleepy Cas had no such defenses and this morning turned out to be no exception.

Dean had long stopped trying to be nice first. Not bothering to try and be sneaky about it he walked through the room and up to Cas’ bed, lowering his head and blowing hot air into the sleeping man’s ear. Cas didn’t wake, but he grumbled and swatted a hand on his ear which only resulted in him messing up his bed hair even more.

Dean grinned and popped his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it and making it wet. He bowed down towards Cas again, this time plopping his wet finger into Cas’ ear. Instead of yelping, like Dean had expected him to, Cas suddenly turned around and grabbed Dean’s head in both hands, wide awake and smirking. Before Dean had any time to react Cas had dragged him down onto the bed with him, leaving him awkwardly lying on top of the prince.

“Ummm, Cas?” Dean asked, blushing.

“Good morning Dean”, Cas said, already closing his eyes again. “We’re going back to sleep.”

“You have stuff to do in case you forgot. Like, you know, breakfast? And after that you’re supposed to meet up with the Duchess of Derron for your hunting trip.” Dean was fairly proud at how steady his voice sounded; after all he was in bed with Cas. He had a feeling that if he didn’t get out soon he’d get in trouble. Cas just smelled really good.

“I didn’t forget. But I think it’s my right to spend today the way I want, don’t you?” Cas replied, his face buried in his pillows. His voice sounded muffled which really shouldn’t be as adorable as it was.

“Why, what’s so special about today?”

“I believe today is the day people call Valentine’s Day. You traditionally spend it with your beloved, is that not right?”

“Well, yeah Cas. But unless there’s someone you haven’t told me about, I’m pretty sure you’re single.”

“I’m single, that is correct, but I don’t really feel like staying single any longer.”

“…Oh?”

“There’s actually someone who’s held my interest for quite a while, Dean”, Cas said. He lifted his head from the pillows and stared straight at Dean.

Dean felt like the ground had suddenly vanished from beneath his feet. Could it be?

“Considering you feel the same about me as Sam so eagerly told me, I say we take today off and don’t leave this bed for another two hours. Then we’ll go to the shooting range because I very much enjoy the way you look holding a bow and then I’ll take out for lunch. And yes, that is an official order. Understood?”

Dean’s face was burning but he was sure he’d never smiled wider in his life before.

“Understood”, he said and Cas nodded at him, wound an arm around his waist to pull him close and dropped his head back into the pillows.

Dean, despite being sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep due to the almost alarming rate at which his heart was beating, snuggled into Cas and closed his eyes. Morning with Cas really were the best.

“I do expect a goodnight kiss, Dean.”

“It’s not even night Cas.”


End file.
